Blog użytkownika:Klaudia di Angelo/Córka Prawdy
Rozdział 1 When Rome's in ruins We are the lions '' ''Free of the coloseums Ze wszystkich dni spędzonych w Obozie Herosów, najmilej wspominam ogniska. Śpiewaliśmy wtedy przeróżne piosenki, śmiejąc się i żartując. Nawet to nie trwało wiecznie. In poisoned places, '' ''We are anti-venom, '' ''We're the beginning of the end '' Leo Valdez wynalazł specjalny telefon, którego nie wyczuwały potwory. Wyglądał jak normalny, biały iPhone z jedną małą różnicą: pod klapką wbudowany miał mikroskopilny czujnik, dzięki któremu nie wyczuwały go potwory. Na telefonie znajdowały się aplikacje takie jak Campbook, Camstagram, Camptter, Camp Ask, Camptube i wiele innych. Ponieważ każdy obozowicz posiadał takie urządzenie i konto na tych portalach, żyliśmy jak normalni nastolatkowie. Otoczeni barierą, odgradzającą nas od naszego prawdziwego życia. Jednak to nie wystarczyło. Gdy ogłoszono powiększenie Nowego Rzymu, doszliśmy do wniosku, że dlaczego ma nie istnieć coś takiego, jak Nowa Grecja? Po drugiej stronie jeziora, przy którym znajdował się Obóz Herosów, wybudowano miasto wielkości połowy Nowego Jorku, oczywiście niewidoczne dla śmiertelników. Bariera zwiększyła swój obszar i obejmowała teraz Obóz, prawą stronę jeziora i miasto. Dorośli obozowicze wyprowadzili się, a młodsi wiedzieli, że mają swój przyszły dom w zasięgu wzroku. Chejron pozwalał na wybieranie się do Nowej Grecji przez Wzgórze Herosów, a nie przez las, ponieważ tam nadal żyły potwory. ''Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds It's all over now before it has begun And we've already won Żyliśmy wolno, posiadaliśmy stały dom i własną cywilizację. Nowa Grecja była coraz bardziej zaludniona, więc wznoszono tam coraz więcej budowli. Powstało wiele bloków mieszkalnych, domów z ładnymi ogrodami, zabytkowych kamiennic, bogato zdobionych świątyń, banków, sądów, sklepów, piekarni, galerii handlowych.. Obóz Herosów stał się jeszcze bardziej przyjaznym i rodzinnym miejscem. Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds It's all over now before it has begun We've already won Mam na imię Kayla Montrose. Gdy Will Solace wyprowadził się do Nowej Grecji, stałam się najlepszą uzdrowicielką w Obozie Herosów. Mam trzynaście lat, a w Obozie jestem od pięciu. Walczyłam w obydwu wojnach, udaję, że jestem silna. Często zarywam noce przez uzdrowisko - wprowadzam coraz to nowsze informacje do kart pacjentów (na przykład taka, że Frank Zhang nie toleruje laktozy). Rzadko śpię. This is the story of a dreamer, a soldier, With the weight of the world upon his shoulders, Whose got a little room to grow, Better days are near, Hope is so much stronger than fear Na godzinę poprzedzającą wschód słońca, jadę na przedmieścia Nowej Grecji do świątyni Apolla. Gdy jego rydwan wchodzi do królestwa Zeusa, rzucając poświatę promieni słońca na mój dom, dziękuję tacie za łaskę, jaką mi podarował. Klęczę gołymi kolanami na chłodnej posadzce świątyni, ubrana w białą togę. Słysząc cichy szmer wiatru, mimowolnie się wzdrygam. Dzisiaj jest naprawdę zimny dzień. Przez powiększenie bariery chroniącej nas przed potworami straciliśmy możliwość władzy nad pogodą. Za pół godziny miało odbyć się śniadanie w pawilonie, więc szybko wstałam i podeszłam do najbliższego przystanku autobusowego. W drodze słuchałam zespołu najbardziej popularnego wśród obozowiczów, czyli Fall Out Boy. Gdy autobus podjechał pod Wzgórze Herosów, puściłam się biegiem do pawilonu. Znowu byłam spóźniona. Don’t stop, march on. Wpadłam do pawilonu szybko jak burza, łapiąc znaczące spojrzenie Chejrona. Byłam spóźniona o dwadzieścia minut, ale nie miał prawa zwracać mi uwagi - wiedział, ile razy nie spałam, by pomóc chorym. Usiadłam przy stoliku domku Apolla, a przede mną pojawił się talerz. Zażyczyłam sobie jedynie jabłko, ponieważ nie jadałam śniadań. Zauważyłam, że Will postanowił być dzisiaj w Obozie. Studiował medycynę w Nowej Grecji, więc mało czasu spędzał ze swoim chłopakiem. Miał na imię Nico di Angelo i był synem Hadesa - boga umarłych. Znałam go tylko z widzenia, lecz kiedyś uleczałam go po tym, jak na bitwie o sztandar pokłócił się z Percym Jacksonem i Jasonem Gracem o to, który z Wielkiej Trójki jest potężniejszy. Baby, remember when we learned how to fly, Play make believe, we were young and had time on our side Were stuck on the ground, got lost can’t be found, Remember that your still alive - Uwaga, herosi! - Po pawilonie rozległ się głos Chejrona, na co wszyscy zgromadzeni na śniadaniu ucichli. Jedynie córki Afrodyty cicho chichotały, zapewne kogoś obgadując. - Mamy do omówienia parę ważnych spraw. Na początek wiosny, dwudziestego pierwszego kwietnia, odbędzie się Bal Wiosenny, który organizować będzie domek 10, mianowicie dzieci Afrodyty. Każdy jednak może pomóc im w przygotowaniach i gromadzeniu dekoracji. - Na chwilę zamilknął, po czym odezwał się ponownie. - Pod koniec wakacji odbędzie się turniej łuczniczy, którego nagroda pozostanie niespodzianką. Uczestnicy będą startować w czterech konkurencjach. - Dzieci Apolla z podekscytowaniem w oczach spoglądały na siebie nawzajem, jakby sprawdzały, jakie mają szanse na wygraną. - Zabroniony ma w nim jednak udział domek 7, ponieważ, hm, są za dobzi i byłoby to niesprawiedliwe. Dzisiaj wieczorem odbędzie się bitwa o sztandar, a za dziesięć dni wyścigi rydwanów. Czy są jakieś pytania? Nie? Dobrze, więc miłego dnia wam życzę. Wszyscy zabrali się do jedzenia. Poprosiłam o jeszcze dwa jabłka, które złożyłam w ofierze tacie. Dzisiaj nie musiałam iść do uzdrowiska, ponieważ wszyscy byli na razie cali i zdrowi, więc mogłam po prostu pójść do domku i odespać nieprzespaną noc. - Kayla - usłyszałam nawoływanie mojej siostry Gwen. Siedziała naprzeciwko mnie, więc wystarczyło, że lekko pochyliłam się do przodu, by słyszeć, co mówi. - Idziesz dzisiaj ze mną i Lacy na zakupy? Pliska.. Gwen była młodsza ode mnie zaledwie o rok, ale trzeba przyznać, że to ja stanowiłam tą bardziej dojrzałą. Miała proste włosy w odcieniu ciemnego blondu, które zwykle związywała w kitkę kolorową gumką i ciemnozielone oczy, przypominające zieleń zgniłej trawy. Ubierała się zwykle w niebieskie, krótkie spodenki i wielokolorowe bokserki, których miała całą szafę, jednak dzisiaj towarzyszyła temu również czerwona kurtka wiatrówka. Odziana w wielobarwne ciuchy przypominała bardziej córkę Iris, niż Apolla. Nie miałam ochoty na szwędanie się po galerii Afrodyty, więc delikatnie pokręciłam głową. - Więc co zamierzasz dzisiaj robić? - spytała. Keep marching on. - Chyba po prostu pójdę spać - mruknęłam pod nosem. Nikt z mojego rodzeństwa nie pracował tak ciężko w uzdrowisku jak ja i Will Solace, więc dogadywałam się tylko z nim. Reszta nie była w stanie zrozumieć naszego wysiłku. - Aha, spoko - wróciła do rozmowy z Lee Fletcherem. To właśnie moja historia, czytelniku. Pisanie nauczyło mnie, że ludzie lubią czytać o pięknych opowieściach, w których bohaterzy zakochują się w sobie i są w stanie poświęcić własne życie, by tylko być razem. Moja historia nie będzie piękna. Mam na imię Kayla Montrose, mam trzynaście lat, jestem córką Apolla. Czuję się nierozumiana i odrzucana przez moje przygłupie życie. Pomimo tego, że nigdy nie widziałam swojego taty wierzę, że skoro podarował mi taki dar do uzdrawiania, naprawdę mnie kocha. Nigdy nie byłam na misji. Jestem tchórzem. Oto moja historia. Ale poczekaj, czytelniku, wszystko wyjaśnię ci w następnym rozdziale - bo to w nim wszystko się zmieniło. Spokój bowiem nigdy nie trwa wiecznie. Rozdział 2 Jako uzdrowicielka, najbardziej bałam się chwili, w której spojrzę na drugiego człowieka, zapowiadając, że nie ma on szansy na przeżycie. Ten moment właśnie nadszedł. Klęczałam nad ciałem mojego konającego brata. Druga wojna tytanów doszczętnie go ziszczyła i nie obchodzi mnie to, że zginął śmiercią bohatera. Myślałam jedunie o tym, iż mój brat leży właśnie w kałuży metalicznej krwi, a ja nie mogę uratować mu życia. - Austin. - Szepnęłam. - Pójdę po Willa, może uda mu się coś zrobić i.. - Zostań - szept tak cichy, że mógłby być tylko urojeniem. Uklękłam więc na nierównym podłożu, tuż obok niego. Kciukiem gładziłam jego coraz chłodniejszy policzek, jakby Hades z każdą sekundą odbierałby mu kawałek życia. Znienawidziłam los za to, że śmierć nie jest sprawiedliwa. Dlaczego umierają niewinni ludzie, a nie mordercy i gwałciciele? Austina znałam praktycznie od zawsze. Poznaliśmy się w przedszkolu, nieświadomi tego, iż jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Boskim rodzeństwem. Wszędzie chodziliśmy razem, jednak dwoje herosów przyciąga dwa razy więcej potworów. Gdy mieliśmy dziesięć lat, w powrocie ze szkoły zaatakowały nas potwory. Cudem uszliśmy z życiem. - Nie zostawiaj mnie. - Mówię słabym głosem. - Jeszcze długo będę właził ci na głowę, siostruś. Pokręciłam głową. Nie chciał, abym przez niego zamknęła się w sobie i budziła się z wrzaskiem każdej nocy. - Obiecałeś, że mnie nie opuścisz. Obiecałeś. Spojrzał na mnie z bólem w oczach. - Jestem tak seksowny, że Hades chce mnie w swojej Krainie. Wybuchnęliśmy histerycznym śmiechem, który na tle krwi i ruin Manhattanu wydawał się tryskać energią. Po chwili jednak trwaliśmy w bezgranicznej ciszy, spoglądając w swoje oczy po raz ostatni. Sięgnęłam pamięcią, gdy nasze spojrzenia po raz pierwszy skrzyżowały się podczas występu w przedszkolu. Mieliśmy wtedy po pięć lat. Śpiewałam Pieski małe dwa. - Zaśpiewaj. Uwielbiam twój głos. Więc śpiewałam. Upłynęło siedem lat, od kiedy ostatnio przy nim coś nuciłam. Przemawiałam delikatnym głosem. Piosenką, którą śpiewałam w ostatnich minutach jego życia, była kołysanka. Oszukiwaliśmy samych siebie, że Austin po prostu idzie spać. K ł a m s t w o. - Dobranoc, Austin. - Kocham cię, Kayla. Jego głowa opadła. Zamknęłam mu oczy i ze świadomością, że nikt mnie teraz nie widzi, wybuchnęłam żałosnym płaczem. Łkałam przerażająco głośno, tuląc się do jego martwego ciała. Zaniosłam go pod Olimp, gdzie moje rodzeństwo leczyło poległych herosów. Wszyscy podbiegli do mnie, otaczając mnie ze wszystkich stron. - Austin.. - Rzekł Will, lekko marszcząc brwi. - To on?.. Spuściłam wzrok, opadając na kolana. Dławiłam się łzami - to była moja odpowiedź na ich pytanie. Płakaliśmy wszyscy, wtuleni w siebie. Okryliśmy ciało naszego brata białą płachtą i, spoglądając na słońce, dzieliliśmy się smutkiem z naszym tatą. Prawda była taka, że od zawsze czułam się gorsza od innych. Byłam słaba psychicznie i fizycznie. Okropnie łatwo mnie zranić, a urazę chowam bardzo długo. W dodatku jestem łamagą, potykam się o własne nogi i nie potrafię dobrze trzymać miecza. Lubię śpiewać, jednak uważam swój głos za przeciętny. Całkiem celnie strzelam z łuku, jednak w razie zagrożenia w czym mi to pomoże? Z całego serca oddałam się więc uzrowicielstwu. Tam nikt mnie nie osądzał, wręcz powdziwiali mnie za wprawę i brak obrzydzenia na widok krwi. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że tata może być ze mnie dumny. Jego oczkiem w głowie zawsze był Will Solace. A ja? Wolno biegam, jestem słaba i nie umiem nawet skakać na skakance. Właśnie dlatego nie ucieszyłam się na wieść o bitwie o sztandar. Byłam w drużynie, w którym przewodziła Annabeth. Do naszej drużyny dołączyli również mieszkańcy domku Posejdona, Aresa, Hermesa oraz kilkanaście dzieciaków, których nie znałam. Być może byli to nieokreśleni, którzy dopiero dołączyli do Obozu Herosów, czyli mafii bachorów z ADHD, wymachujących mieczami. Ukryliśmy flagę w środku lasu, na polanie tuż obok wody. Na obronę poszeł Percy Jackson, bo któżby inny? Nienawidziłam gier zespołowych, bo słabsi są zawsze odtrącani na bok. - Percy obrona, Clarisse atak, Connor i Travis zaatakują od drugiej strony, a ty.. - Córka Ateny zmierzyła mnie świdrującym spojrzeniem, jakby patrząc na moje ciało mogłaby czytać jak z książki. To kolejna rzecz, a właściwie osoba, której nienawidzę. Wszyscy uznawali ją za najinteligentniejszą dziewczynę w Obozie, dziewczynę bohatera, bo spadli do Tartaru i tak dalej. - Postaraj się niczego nie zepsuć. Super. Bitwa o sztandar się rozpoczęła. Wszyscy rozbiegli się po lesie, a ja stałam jak kołek, marszcząc brwi. Czy ona serio myśli, że można mną pomiatać? Zebrałam się psychicznie w sobie (mniej więcej) i ruszyłam krętą ścieżką, wyjmując ze swojego kołczanu jedną strzałę. Rozglądałam się po otwartej przestrzeni z nieufnością, jakby z drzewa mogłaby wyskoczyć Barbie i mnie zabić. Nagle usłyszałam dźwięk łamanej gałęzi. Zdenerwowana chwyciłam łuk, napięłam cięciwę i kierowałam strzałę o metalowej grocie w pobliskie krzaki. Nagle ziemia pode mną zadrżała. Upadłam na tyłek, podpierając się na łokciach. To, co ujrzałam w tamtej chwili przyprawiło mnie o dreszcze. Z cienia (dosłownie!) wyszedł niski, bardzo chudy nastolatek. Ubrany był w kurtkę lotnika, czarną koszulkę z czaszkami, trupami i czymś tam jeszcze, ciemne dżinsy oraz ciężkie, wojskowe buty. Patrzył na mnie z chęcią mordu. Okropnie się go przestraszyłam i postanowiłam się ratować. - Wiesz.. Chyba ktoś w uzdrowisku ma wylew.. Muszę iść! - palnęłam pierwsze, co przyszło mi na myśl. Niestety, nie był głupi, bo mi nie uwierzył. Przybliżył długi miecz o ostrym końcu do mojego gardła. W myślach obwiniałam samą siebie za to, że dałam sobie zrobić krzywdę. Postanowiłam wziąć się w garść. Wzięłam łuk, celując strzałą w jego gardło. Lekko zmarszczył brwi, jakbym wykonała coś zabawnego. - Chcesz mnie pokonać tym? - Masz przewagę, w końcu trzymasz miecz, władasz ziemią, trupami i w ogóle.. Pewnie wasza drużyna wygra.. Ale fajnie by było, gdybym wiedziała, kto chce mnie zabić. - Nico di Angelo. - Kayla Montrose. Strzeliłam w drzewo za jego głową. Zmyłka. Odsunął się, bo spodziewał się, że strzelę w niego. Osiągnęłam zamierzony cel - przestrzeń. Poderwałam się z ziemi, ignorując ból tyłka. - Interesujesz się czymś, poza pisaniem bezsensownych haiku? - Zagaił, z każdym krokiem podchodząc bliżej. - A czy ty, synu Hadesa, interesujesz się czymś poza pogrzebami i mizianiem się z moim bratem? N I E N A W I D Z Ę T E G O D U R N E G O G R A B A R Z A. Przyznaję, nie było to do mnie podobne. Zwykle trzymałam się na uboczu i bałam się odpowiedzieć, ale działałam pod wpływem impulsu. Starałam się znaleźć w nim jakiś słaby punkt - coś, dzięki czemu łatwiej go pokonam. Widziałam Nico di Angelo czasem na ognisku i zauważyłam, że unika bliskości drugiego człowieka. Postanowiłam to wykorzystać. Niespodziewanie podeszłam do niego i stanęłam tak, że stykaliśmy się piersiami. - Nie zniszczysz mnie, Nico. - Wyszeptałam tuż nad jego uchem. Radość sprawiło mi to, że byłam od niego wyższa o połowę głowy. Z kieszeni jego kurtki wypadło coś drobnego i czarnego. Chciał to zabrać, ale raz w życiu byłam szybsza. Chwyciłam to. Tylko jakaś figurka. - Oddaj - warknął, a ja cofnęłam się o kilka kroków. - Nie. - Proszę. Nico di Angelo prosił mnie o oddanie jakiejś bezsensownej figurki do gry. W jego oczach zauważyłam ból, a po chwili łzy. Syn Hadesa płakał. Przy mnie. - Niebiescy odnaleźli flagę! - Rozległ się krzyk. Pomimo tego, iż moja drużyna wygrała czułam, że zrobiłam coś nieodpowiedniego. Wywołałam płacz u chłopaka, który zawsze ukrywał swoje uczucia. I postanowiłam dowiedzieć się, dlaczego. Śnię, jestem tego pewna. Doskonale wiem, co zaraz się stanie, więc zamykam oczy i staram się uspokoić gnające myśli. Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wydech. Nie myliłam się - ta historia lubi się powtarzać. Po chwili w słabym świetle ujrzałam nadchodzącą sylwetkę. Zanim stanął naprzeciwko mnie, zdążyłam policzyć do dziesięciu. Był to otyły, łysy mężczyzna ubrany w jaskrawo pomarańczową koszulkę polo i obszerne spodnie w kratkę. Spogląda na mnie spod przymrużonych oczu. Koszmar dopiero się zaczął. Kolejne dziesięć sekund, nadchodzi kolejny człowiek. Tym razem jest to kobieta z wyraźnie zarysowanymi liniami policzkowymi. Miała proste, brązowe włosy lekko za ramiona i ciemne, w tym świetle niemal czarne oczy. Ona również patrzy na mnie jak na diabła. Byłam do tego przyzwyczajona. Przez chwilę nic się nie dzieje, ale potem czuję czyjś oddech na swoim odsłoniętym karku. Zaciskam wargi. Nie, nie, nie. To tylko sen. Nastolatek o kręconych, czarnych jak smoła włosach uśmiecha się do mnie szyderczo, stając na baczność za moją mamą. Wiem, kogo zobaczę następnego. Znowu staram się zachować spokój, ale nie udaje mi się powstrzymać cisnących do oczu łez. Łkam jak małe dziecko, usiłując się nie odwracać. Nie potrafię. Mała, niska dziewczynka o szarych ślepiach. Piękne, kręcone, jasne włosy opadają kaskadą na jej ramiona. Przez chwilę myślę, że za życia była bardziej opalona, ale po chwili wydaje mi się to idiotyczne. Jak mogę w takiej chwili myśleć o kolorze skóry? Nie potrafiłam znieść jej ponurego, błagającego o pomoc spojrzenia. Słowa, które po chwili wypowiedziała, były jeszcze gorsze. - Nie chciałaś, żebym się utopiła, prawda? - Mówi delikatnym, dziecięcym głosikiem. Płaczę, upadam na kolana, dławię się łzami. Zasłaniam twarz dłońmi, słysząc ich szyderczy śmiech. Rozdział 3 I'm a puppet on a string, Tracy island time traveling diamond cutter shaped heartaches Koszmar spowodował, że obudziłam się w środku nocy. Była godzina 2:43, więc po prostu leżałam i nie ruszałam się z łóżka. Patrzyłam na swoje śpiące rodzeństwo i puste łóżko Austina, które nadal stało w kącie pokoju. On umarł, Kayla. Nie możesz się tak tym zadręczać. Gdy nastała godzina trzecia nad ranem, wyciągnęłam spod swojej poduszki telefon. Przejrzałam Campbooka, a że nie było tam nic ciekawego, po cichu wstałam i poszłam się ubrać. Założyłam niebieskie dżinsy i zwykłą, białą koszulkę. W łazience spięłam włosy w koka i przemyłam twarz wodą. Wychodząc z domku, chwyciłam jeszcze klucze do uzdrowiska. Miałam zamiar udać się tam i sprawdzić, czy u każdego pacjenta wszystko w porządku. Miałam już wychodzić, lecz wzięłam jeszcze figurkę Nica di Angelo. Przyjrzałam się jej dokładniej: przypominała boga, najprawdopodobniej z Wielkiej Trójki. Być może to jego ojciec - Hades. Dlaczego jednak prawie płakał, gdy mu ją zabrałam? That's come to find you, 4 in some velvet morning years too late Gdy zobaczyłam ciemną posturę stojącą na ganku trzynaski, po chwili wahania się tam udałam. Skoro sprawiłam mu przykrość, chciałam jak najszybciej to naprawić. She's a silver lining, lone ranger riding Through an open space In my mind when she's not right there beside me Uniósł wzrok, a nasze spojrzenia skrzyżowały się na krótką chwilę. Moje jasnoniebieskie oczy i jego brązowe, prawie czarne. M I A Ł T A K I E P I Ę K N E, S M U T N E O C Z Y. - Um.. hej - odparłam. - Mogę się przysiąść? - Nie czekając na jego zgodę, zajęłam miejsce koło chłopaka, siedzącego na schodach prowadzących do jego domku. Naszła mnie myśl - jak to jest być dzieckiem boga umarłych? Czy często widuje Nica? Czy Hades kocha Nica bardziej niż Apollo mnie? - Czego chcesz? - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Myślałem, że dzieci Apolla wstają razem z wschodem słońca. Niestety, to prawda. - Dla ciebie zrobiłam wyjątek.. - mruknęłam pod nosem, odgarniając kosmyk włosów za ucho. - Słuchaj, Nico.. I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I want to be And satisfaction feels like a distant memory - Nie, to ty mnie posłuchaj - odparł, znowu patrząc mi prosto w oczy. - Nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z tobą, więc oddaj mi tylko moją własność i odejdź. - Nie! Będziesz mieć ze mną coś wspólnego, bo chodzisz z moim bratem! Małżeństwa homoseksualne w Ameryce są legalne, więc będziemy rodziną! Nico cicho parsknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, jak bardzo jest smutny. Był gejem skrzywdzonym przez los. Nie chciałabym być na jego miejscu. And I can't help myself All I want to hear her say is "Are you mine?" - Przepraszam - powiedziałam nagle, nie panując nad słowami, które wypowiadałam. Mówiłam w tamtej chwili to, co myślałam, a nie to, co powinnam. - Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, tak okropnie żałuję.. Ja po prostu chciałam chociaż raz zaistnieć, czuję się nieważna, nie powinnam zabierać nic twojego.. Przepraszam, okej? Nim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, położyłam przed nim figurkę boga umarłych i odeszłam, znikając w ciemności nocy. Well Are you mine? Are you mine? Are you mine? Moje nazwisko podzielone na dwie części tworzy dwa wyrazy: Mont, czyli góra i rose, czyli róża. Montrose. Nigdy jednak nie byłam w górach, a tym bardziej nie dostałam róży. Doszłam więc do wniosku, że słowo nie zawsze znaczy to, co powinno. Wyraz figurka przywodził mi na myśl kinder niespodziankę, a Nicowi di Angelo coś, co wywołało u niego łzy. Zastanawiałam się, jak Will Solace - mój gejowski brat - mógł go pochochać. Co mu się spodobało w synu śmierci? Jeżeli kiedyś ktoś się we mnie zakocha, co spodoba mu się we mnie? Wieczna chęć bycia lepszą od wszystkich? Pracocholizm? Perfekcjonizm? Doszłam do wniosku, że na niektóre pytania po prostu nie uzyskam łatwej odpowiedzi. Nie wiem, kim jestem i kim będę dla osoby, którą będę kochać. Mogę jednak cierpliwie na nią czekać - aż nasze losy złączą się w jedno. I guess what I'm trying to say is I need the deep end, I keep imagining meeting Wished away entire lifetimes Postanowiłam pojechać na zakupy z Gwen. Wczoraj nie zdążyła kupić wszystkiego, a moje patrzenie na świat nieco się zmieniło. Chciałam być kochana, więc nie mogłam zaszywać się w uzdrowisku, ograniczając swoje horyzonty do zmieniania bandaży. Pomimo tego, że do Balu Wiosennego zostało sporo czasu (był lipiec, a Bal miał odbyć się w marcu), postanowiłyśmy, że zaczniemy poszukiwania sukienki już teraz. Nigdy nie lubiłam robić niczego na ostatnią chwilę. - A co, jeżeli przytyję? - spytała Gwen. Stałam pod przebieralnią, czekając, aż moja siostra wciśnie się w niezwykle małą sukienkę. Przewróciłam oczami. - To dobrze dla ciebie. Masz niedowagę, Gwen. - Przestań patrzeć na wszystko medycznie, Kayla! Nie jesteś w uzdrowisku, wychilluj trochę. - Musiałam przyznać, że uderzyła w mój czuły punkt. - I jak? - spytała, odsłaniając zasłonę. Spojrzałam na swoją siostrę, ubraną w pudroworóżową sukienkę przed kolano. Była wykonana z atłasowego, śliskiego materiału, a wykończona delikatną koronką. Spodziewałam się po niej bardziej kolorowej kreacji, więc byłam naprawdę pozytywnie zaskoczona. - Jest śliczna. Pasuje ci - skomplementowałam. - Dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się. Bez tęczowych, rażących w oczy ubrań i włosów związanych kiczowatą gumką wyglądała na piękną, młodą dziewczynę. - Wezmę ją. Zasłoniła zasłonę, chcąc przebrać się w swoje ciuchy. Ja w tym czasie przeglądałam biżuterię. Natrafiłam na coś pięknego - srebrne kolczyki, zdobione połyskującymi diamencikami. Miały kształt nut. Całkiem mi się spodobały, więc uznałam, że zakup ich będzie dobrym pomysłem. Poszłam do kasy i zapłaciłam. Mama przelewała mi co miesiąc na kartę trochę pieniędzy. Nie miałyśmy ze sobą zbyt dobrych relacji - rozważałam nawet to, że po wakacjach nie wrócę do domu. Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days Great escape Lost track of time and space - A ty? - zagadnęła Gwen, gdy już zapłaciła za swój strój. - Nie znalazłyśmy sukienki dla ciebie. - Trudno.. Wracajmy do domu, jestem zmęczona. Gwen wzruszyła ramionami, idąc w kierunku przystanku autobusowego. Nagle rozległ się donośny ryk. Przerażeni Grecy zaczęli rozglądać się dookoła siebie. Ja sama zamarłam w bezruchu, czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. G r y f. Najprawdziwszy gryf pojawił się na ulicach Nowej Grecji, taranując jadące autobusy, samochody i rowery. Miał ciało lwa oraz głowę i skrzydła orła. Wydawał z siebie odgłos przypominający głośny skrzek ptaka obdzieranego z piór. She's a silver lining climbing on my desire Ludzie spanikowali, zaczęli uciekać i chować się do pobliskich sklepów. Wezwano ratunek z Obozu Herosów - cały domek Aresa przyjechał w pełni uzbrojony. Pokonali ogromnego gryfa i sami odnieśli obrażenia. C a ł y ś w i a t w y d a w a ł z a t r z y m a ć s i ę w m i e j s c u. I wtedy zrozumiałam: na świecie mogą istnieć bogowie z innej religii, niż tylko z greckiej i rzymskiej. Zmierzamy w kierunku następnej wojny i nie możemy nic na to poradzić. Rozdział 4 Odnieśliśmy ogromne obrażenia: dużo rannych ludzi, leżących na brudnym betonie i zniszczone budynki. Do Nowej Grecji przyjechał cały domek Apolla, by pomóc rannym. Wieczorem wszyscy zostali przetransporowani do Obozu Herosów. Właśnie zmieniałam bandaż Jasonowi Grace'owi - synowi Zeusa. Nie lubiłam go. Nie lubiłam nikogo z Wielkiej Siódemki, bo przy nich czułam się.. dziwnie. Jakby oni znaczyli wszystko, a ja nic. Poczułam na sobie czyjś wzrok. Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że syn boga nieba wpatruje się we mnie swoimi burzowymi oczami. - Wierzysz w to? - spytał niespodziewanie. - W co? - zmarszczyłam brwi. Jason westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. - W to, że.. nie jesteśmy jedyni. Że jeszcze jakaś mitologia jest prawdziwa. - Od zawsze mam wizje. Moim ojcem jest bóg przepowiedni. Często pokazuje mi skrawki tego, co ma nadejść. Wybiegam w przyszłość pięć minut, godzinę, parę dni, rok.. Nigdy się nie pomyliłam - wstrzymałam oddech, po chwili znowu mówiąc. - Kiedyś.. Widziałam Szatyna i blondynkę idących po piekle.. To byli Annabeth i Percy w Tartarze. Nikomu o tym nie powiedziałam. Co, jeżeli mogłam temu zapobiec? Okalająca nas cisza nie wydawała się nieprzyjemna - wręcz przeciwnie. Potrzebowaliśmy chwili wytchnienia od wszystkich problemów. - Myślę, że.. Jeszcze parę lat temu w Obozie Herosów myśleliśmy, że jesteśmy jedyni. A jednak istniał jeszcze Obóz Jupiter. Nie wiem, czy istnieje jeszcze jakiś Obóz mitologii nordyckiej, słowiańskiej.. Nawet się na tym nie znam. Ja po prostu nie wiem, czy będziemy w stanie się.. hm, zaprzyjaźnić. Aczkolwiek skoro tata nie pokazał mi żadnej wizji z nimi to najprawdopodobniej nie mamy się czego obawiać. Przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie. - Czemu mi o tym mówisz? Wzruszyłam ramionami. - Przez pewien czas uważałeś się za Greka. Jeżeli ktoś ma podjąć właściwą decyzję Obozu Jupiter i Obozu Herosów, będziesz to ty. Twoim ojcem jest bóg sprawiedliwości. Cóż, zalecam paracetamol oraz długi wypoczynek. Będę zmykać. Papa. - Odwróciłam się, zamykając drzwi prowadzące do uzdrowiska. - Ale.. Kayla.. - Zamknij się, Grace - mówiąc to, puściłam się biegiem w kierunku lasu. Kiedyś, gdy byłam mała i moje stosunki z mamą były jeszcze dobre, zdarzało nam się jechać na wakacje nad jezioro. Głównie wybierałyśmy się tam w lecie, jednak parę razy zawitałyśmy tam również w pozostałe pory roku. Dlatego tak bardzo kocham jeziora - wiążę z nim wszystkie swoje pozytywne chwile. Pokochałam również jezioro Obozu Herosów. Często udawałam się tam, by zebrać myśli i się uspokoić. Teraz potrzebowałam tego bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Usiadłam na konarze zwalonego pnia, ciężko oddychając. Chyba wspominałam już, że nienawidzę biegać i jestem w tym dosyć kiepska. Zmęczenie wzięło górę - ponownie zasnęłam. P I A S Z C Z Y S T A P L A Ż A. N A L E Ś N I K I Z B A N A N A M I. C Y R K. N E M E Z I S S I E D Z Ą C A N A M O T O R Z E. C U K I E R K I. To rzeczy, o których śniłam. Oprócz Nemezis i jej przyciasnych dżinsów, były to całkiem przyjemne wizje. Pobudka nie należała do najmilszych. - Oh, it's so sad to.. Think about the good times.. You and I.. Ktoś właśnie śpiewał na cały ryj w środku lasu w nocy, a ja nie zamierzałam mu przeszkadzać. - Cause baby now we got bad blood.. You know it used to be mad love.. Mimowolnie parsknęłam śmiechem, co nie uszło chłopakowi stojącemu niedaleko mnie. Miał brązowe, kręcone włosy, opaloną karnację, brązowe oczy i szatański uśmiech. Ubrany był w białą koszulę poplamioną smarem i brązowe spodnie na szelkach. W dłoniach trzymał śrubki, gwoździe i kilka młotków. Gdy mnie zauważył, uśmiechnął się i podszedł bliżej. Odłożył przyrządy na bok i uścisnął mi rękę. - Valdez. Leo Valdez. - Bond. James Bond. Zaczęliśmy się głośno śmiać, zapewne wyglądając jak szaleńcy wypuszczeni na zewnątrz. Przez chwilę zapomniałam nawet o tym, że Leo jest z Wielkiej Siódemki, której nienawidzę. - Żartuję, Kayla Montrose. Córka Apolla - uśmiechnęłam się. - Śpiewałeś Taylor Swift? - Och.. Tak, ale lepiej nikomu nie mów - uśmiechnął się zadziornie. - Rzadko widuję śpiące ślicznotki. - Serio? - uniosłam brwi. - Mhm. To chyba przeznaczenie, że się tu spotkaliśmy. Twój ojciec musiał być saperem, bo wyglądasz bombowo. O B O G O W I E. - Apollo nie jest saperem - parsknęłam śmiechem, zapewne brzmiąc jak koza z biegunką, no ale trudno. - Jeśli twoja lewa noga to Boże Narodzenie, a prawa to Wielkanoc, to wpadnę pomiędzy świętami. - Zabawnie poruszył brwiami. - Mamy mały problem. Jestem ateistką, Leo. - To nie problem, kicia. Masz niebiańską urodę. Twoje nogi pną się aż do samego nieba. Może odprowadzę cię do twojego domku? Przez całą drogę Leo zasypywał mnie marnymi tekstami na podryw. Spodobało mi się w nim to, że potrafił wyluzować - w przeciwieństwie do Nico. Nie bał się zrobić z siebie idioty. Podobał mi się zarówno z charakteru, jak i z wyglądu. No, pomijając brudną koszulę i włosy ubrudzone smarem. - Gdybyś była rzodkiewką, już dawno bym cię wyrwał. Dobranoc, Kaylo. Słodkich snów. J E Z U S I E, M A R I O I J Ó Z E F I E. On jest boski. Miałam już wchodzić do domku Apolla, ale powstrzymała mnie ręka Leo na moim ramieniu. - Hm.. Tak sobie pomyślałem, że.. Może chciałabyś dać mi swój but? Hm, to znaczy numer. No wiesz, telefonu.. - Zaśmiałam się. Jasne, że tak! - Okej. - Uśmiechnęłam się. Wymieniliśmy się numerami i pożegnaliśmy. Czy właśnie zauroczyłam się w fanu Taylor Swift? Następnego dnia obudziłam się wyspana. Po raz pierwszy od pewnego czasu nie śniły mi się koszmary. Ubrałam się w granatowe spodenki i czarną bluzkę z Laną Del Rey, która była moją ulubioną piosenkarką. Włosy pozostawiłam rozpuszczone. W uszy wsadziłam nowe kolczyki z nutami, które kupiłam wczoraj z Gwen w galerii. Na stopy wsunęłam kremowe balerinki. Czułam się wypoczęta, szczęśliwa i piękna. Nawet pomalowałam rzęsy! Szczęście najwidoczniej odbiło się na mojej twarzy, bo Gwen od razu spojrzała na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem. - Wszystko w porządku, Kay? - spytała, wyraźnie zaniepokojona, na co się roześmiałam. - W jak najlepszym - odparłam i zażyczyłam sobie na śniadanie sałatkę grecką - moje ulubione danie. Mój wzrok mimowolnie powędrował do stolika domku Hefajstosa. W tłumie dzieci w różnym wieku zauważyłam Leo. Gdy nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, pomachałam mu, niechcący upuszczając widelec. Zaśmiał się, odmachał i wrócił do rozmowy ze swoją siostrą Nyssą. - Matko Boska! - krzyknął Will, który został ofiarą upuszczonego przeze mnie widelca. - Dźgnęłaś mnie tym grabiem, kobieto! Będę miał oparzenie trzeciego stopnia! - Królowa dramatu - skomentował Eric, mój starszy o rok brat, który został uznany miesiąc temu. Wyglądał jak prawie każde dziecko Apolla - miał blond włosy i bladoniebieskie oczy. Will spiorunował go spojrzeniem. - Lepiej powiedz mi, jak układa się twój związek z grabarzem - powiedziałam do Solace'a, lekko pochylając się do przodu, by mógł mnie usłyszeć. - Eh, lepiej nie pytaj.. - westchnął zrezygnowany. - Ostatnio jest jakiś przygnębiony.. To znaczy on zawsze jest przygnębiony, ale tak bardziej niż zwykle.. - Kiwnęłam głową. Najwidoczniej Afrodyta zesłała na nas wszystkich kłopoty sercowe. - Hej, Kay! - usłyszałam melodyjny, choć nieco piskliwy głos Gwen, więc skierowałam swoje spojrzenie w jej stronę. - Wiesz już z kim idziesz na Bal Wiosenny? Mimowolnie pomyślałam o Leo. - Hm, nie, jeszcze nie.. A ty? - Jest taki chłopak od Hermesa. Ma na imię Luke - uśmiechnęła się, na co odpowiedziałam tym samym. Była moją siostrą i mimo tego, że była dziecinna, uwielbiałam patrzeć na jej szczęście. Telefon zadzwonił w popołudnie. - Halo? - odparłam, zajęta pisaniem swojego fanfiction. Ze zdenerwowaniem gryzłam długopis, zastanawiając się, co dalej napisać. - Halo? Policja? Ktoś właśnie skradł moje serce. - Och, to ty. Hej, Leo - odłożyłam na bok obszerny zeszyt, w którym zazwyczaj piszę i poprawiłam zsuwające mi się z nosa okulary. - Dziś jest dzień, w którym każdy poznaje miłość swojego życia. Nie przegapmy tej szansy, kicia. Zapraszam cię do Bunkra 9. Co ty na to? - Um.. okej. To naprawdę świetny pomysł. Kiedy mam przyjść? - Ja już jestem, więc przyjdź, kiedy będziesz gotowa. Czekam. - Okej.. - mruknęłam do telefonu, a gdy połączenie się rozłączyło, ogarnęła mnie panika. Podbiegłam do swojej szafy i zaczęłam wyrzucać niemal każdy ciuch. W co mam się ubrać, żeby nie wyglądać jak bezdomna? W końcu zdecydowałam się na czarne baleriny, spódnicę w tym samym kolorze i czerwoną bluzkę. Nie miałam czasu, by czesać włosy, więc czym prędzej poszłam w kierunku lasu. Widząc czekającego na mnie Leo uśmiechnęłam się i zapomniałam, że jeszcze wczoraj ogromny gryf zaatakował Nową Grecję. Udało się im uśpić naszą czujność. Rozdział 5 Leo prowadził mnie w głąb lasu. Przedzieraliśmy się przez wysokie krzewy, przeskakiwaliśmy przez rzekę i inne małe strumyki, aż w końcu dostrzegłam metalową klapę w podłodze w kształcie koła. Syn Hefajstosa chwycił za jej krawędzie, odsuwając ją na bok. Zajrzałam do środka. Do Bunkra 9 wchodziło się po drewnianej drabinie. Kurczowo trzymałam się szczebelków drabinków, wykonując następne kroki. Nie miałam ochoty na leczenie samej siebie w uzdrowisku. Gdy stałam już na samym dole, odetchnęłam ulgą. - Witaj w Bunkrze 9. - Leo rozłożył ręce, kręcąc się dookoła. Zaczęłam się rozglądać. Bunkier 9 był rozległym pomieszczeniem mieszczącym się kilka metrów pod ziemią. Jego ściany i podłoga były wykonane z metalu. Jedyne źródło światła stanowiło kilka żarówek, uwieszonych na suficie na żałośnie brudnych sznurkach. Na samym środku stał dosyć duży, drewniany stół, na którym leżała mapa Nowej Grecji, kilka pisaków i nożyczki. Pod samą ścianą można było zauważyć kilka krzeseł. Po podłodze porozrzucane zostały różnorodne kabelki, śrubki, młotki i śrubokręty. - Pomagałeś w budowie Nowej Grecji? - spytałam, spoglądając na mapę leżącą na stole. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam, jak dużym miastem jest Nowa Grecja i ile pracy musiało zostać włożone w jej budowę: sklepy, galerie handlowe, banki, szpitale, restauracje, parki, świątynie.. - Och.. Tak - uśmiechnął się. - Głównie w budowie. Wiesz, większość zaprojektowała Annabeth, jej rodzeństwo i Jason, więc dla mnie pozostała ta najbrudniejsza robota. - Dobrze się spisałeś - pochwaliłam go. Leo był wyjątkowo nerwowy: widać było, że targały nim jakieś silne emocje, których nie potrafił ukryć. - Może usiądziemy? - wskazał palcem na stoliki. Kiwnęłam głową, zajmując miejsce po prawej stronie chłopaka. - Leo, wszystko w porządku? - spytałam, a on przez krótką chwilę po prostu na mnie patrzył. - Wiem, że znamy się krótko, ale możesz mi zaufać, naprawdę.. Gwałtownie wyprostował się jak struna, zaciskając pięści. Jego spojrzenie stało się zimne jak lód. Przerażona odskoczyłam do tyłu. Bałam się, że popełniłam jakiś błąd i czymś go zezłościłam. - Kiedyś wylądowałem na Ogygii. Pokochałem Kalipso. Po wojnie z Gają, gdy wszyscy myśleli, że jestem martwy, tak naprawdę żyłem i chciałem z nią uciec z tej przeklętej wyspy. Jednak.. Zeus się o tym dowiedział i dał jej karę. Uwięzili ją na inne wyspie, na której nie będzie ludzi, będzie samotna. Przypominasz mi ją. Przypominasz mi Kalipso, Kay. Zmarszczyłam brwi, przez chwilę analizując jego słowa. Po chwili zebrałam się na odwagę i spytałam się o to, co najbardziej mnie dręczyło. - To dlatego się ze mną zadajesz? - Och.. Jasne, że nie - odparł. - Ja po prostu zobaczyłem śliczną dziewczynę, śpiącą w lesie i nie mogłem zostawić jej samej. Twój ojciec musiał być złodziejem, Kay. Ukradł wszystkie gwiazdy i umieścił je w twoich oczach. Głośno się zaśmiałam, kompletnie zapominając o poprzednim temacie naszej rozmowy. Popołudnie i wieczór spędziliśmy razem w Bunkrze. Nie poszliśmy na kolację i ognisko, ponieważ nie byliśmy głodni. Po prostu siedzieliśmy na parze drewnianych krzesełek w podziemnej kapsule, czując się, jakbyśmy znali się od dawna. - Kayla.. To nie ty miałaś dzisiaj prowadzić śpiewy na ognisku? J E Z U S I E, M A R I O I J Ó Z E F I E. - O nie! - poderwałam się z krzesła, bięgnąc w kierunku drabiny. - Jak mogłam o tym zapomnieć? - Poczekaj! Ognisko i tak się już skończyło. Odprowadzić cię do domku? - Nie, dzięki - uśmiechnęłam się. - Więc.. Chciałbym podziękować ci za to, że mnie wysłuchałaś i miło spędziliśmy razem czas. Dobranoc, Kay. - Dobranoc, Leo. Odwróciłam się na pięcie, pokonując kilka szczebelków drabiny. Gdy stałam już na ostatnim i moja głowa była nad powierzchnią ziemi, nieoczekiwanie powiedziałam: - Leo? Co miałeś na myśli, że jestem podobna do Kalipso? Syn Hefajstosa spojrzał na mnie, widocznie zaskoczony. Po krótkiej chwili jednak uśmiechnął się swoim szatańskim uśmiechem, którym zdenerwowałby nie jednego dorosłego. - Jesteście perfekcyjnie śliczne. Ignorując wściekłe na mnie rodzeństwo, udałam się w kierunku łazienki. Po zmyciu tuszu do rzęs i otworzeniu drzwi napotkałam dziewięć wściekłych twarzy. Wzruszyłam ramionami, kompletnie ich ignorując. Po chwili jednak Eric pociągnął mnie za łokieć, sadzając na łóżku. - Spórz na nas - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, mierząc mnie krytykującym spojrzeniem. - Muszę siku - oznajmił nasz najmłodszy brat, David. Gdy się stresował, od razu chciał iść do łazienki. Wszyscy głośno westchnęli na jego zachowanie, ale ośmiolatek i tak zniknął za drzwiami toalety. - Może.. wytłumaczysz nam swoje zachowanie? - Spytał Will Solace. Jako grupowy to on zawsze musiał nas ochrzaniać, gdy zrobiliśmy coś źle. - Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. - Tym, że patrzyłam mu prosto w oczy i udawałam niewinną, jeszcze bardziej go zdenerwowałam. Prawda była taka, iż w tamtej chwili nie poznawałam siebie: nieugięta, olewająca zdanie innych? To zdecydowanie nie byłam ja. Postanowiłam jednak, że nikt nie ma prawa mną pomiatać, tym bardziej oni. - Tym, że nie było cię na ognisku. - Ile razy nie było ciebie na ognisku, gdy migdaliłeś się ze swoim chłopakiem w trzynastce, Will? W domku Apolla panowała krępująca cisza. Will zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy i z zażenowaniem spuścił głowę. Milczenie przerwało dźwięk spuszczanej wody w łazience. - Już - oznajmił David, cały czerwony na twarzy. - Starałem się szybko, naprawdę. Coś mnie ominęło? - Spojrzał na każdego po kolei, jakby zastanawiał się, komu pierwszemu puszczą nerwy. - Z was wszystkich najbardziej poświęcam się dla uzdrowiska. Odkąd masz Nico, olałeś sprawę, Will. Teraz to ja jestem najlepszą uzdrowicielką w Obozie, do cholery! I mam prawo do własnego życia i miłości tak samo jak wy! To, że nie przyszłam na jakieś durne śpiewanie na ognisku.. Ile razy was nie było? Czemu wszystko zawsze leży na mojej głowie? - Mówiąc to, wybiegłam z domku dzieci Apolla, pozostawiając za sobą zaskoczone twarze rodzeństwa. Zawsze to ja byłam tą opanowaną i mnie ostatnią podejrzewanoby o uspokajanie swoich nerwów krzykiem. Wpadłam do uzdrowiska, sięgając po swój biały, lekarski fartuch. Niedbale zarzuciłam go na ramiona, odgarniając poplątane, blond włosy. Byłam cała czerwona na twarzy, zdyszana i zmęczona. Bezradnie opadłam na kręcony fotel stojący przy biurku. - Nienawidzę ich. - Jęknęłam, szarpiąc za swoje włosy. Sfrustrowana uderzyłam pięścią w twardy blat biurka, na co moja ręka zrobiła się sina. - Ja też. - Usłyszałam czyjś głos. Odwróciłam się, widząc stojącego za mną Nico. - Jeszcze ciebie mi tutaj brakowało - warknęłam. - Myślałem, że za mną tęsknisz. W końcu ostatnio tak uczuciowo oddałaś mi moją własność. - Ty chyba tęsknisz za moim bratem, di Angelo. Nie fatyguj się, jego nie ma w uzdrowisku, odkąd zacząłeś wszystko niszczyć. Napotkałam jego ciemne, w świetle nocy niemal czarne włosy i wybuchnęłam głośnym płaczem. Zrozumiałam, że musiałam przestać wypuszczać swoje uczucia na światło dzienne, raniąc wszystkich dookoła. Rozdział 6 Rano obudził mnie krzyk: donośny, przepełniony bezgranicznym bólem. Spanikowana zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że zasnęłam przy biurku, na niewygodnym, plastikowym krześle. Ignorując tępy ból kręgosłupa, pobiegłam do sali chorych. Patrzyłam na twarz każdego po kolei, dłużej zatrzymując się na Jasonie. Grace był otoczony przez plamę krwi, wsiąkającą w biały materiał jego atłasowej pościeli. W bladym świetle poranka wydawał się okropnie blady. Zaciskał ręce na krawędziach łóżka, patrząc prosto na mnie. Zmieniłam mu wszystkie bandaże i zmieniłam pościel na świeżą. Dzieci Apolla nie boją się krwi - w sytuacji zagrożenia, kiedy muszą pomóc medycznie drugiemu człowiekowi, nie panikują. Nasze ręce nie drżą, gdy zszywamy rany. Do uzdrowiska wbiegł Chejron, a jedynym odgłosem w pomieszczeniu stał się stukot jego kopyt. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na leżącą na białych panelach, czerwoną od szkarłatnej krwi pościel, by wyszeptał zaledwie dwa słowa: - Już czas. Śniadanie odbyło się szybciej niż zwykle: zjedliśmy o siódmej, a o ósmej miało odbyć się zebranie grupowych. Zdziwiłam się, gdy Will oznajmił, że chce ze mną porozmawiać. - Kay.. Wiesz, rozumiem cię. Sam pracowałem dosyć sporo w uzdrowisku, choć mniej od ciebie. Zawsze będę cię wspierać. Pamiętaj - zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad dalszym doborem słów. - Jestem już jednak dorosły i znalazłem mieszkanie w Nowej Grecji. Będę studiować medycynę, La. Tak potwornie się cieszę. - Ja też. - No tak.. Ale co za tym idzie, muszę wyznaczyć następnego grupowego. Zrozumiem, jeżeli uznasz, że to dla ciebie za wiele. Zanim zrozumiałam sens jego słów, Chejron wezwał go do środka Wielkiego Domu. Postanowiłam udać się na spacer. Wędrowałam pomiędzy lasem, a wysokim klifem nad jeziorem. Czy dałabym radę uciec od wszystkich ludzi i problemów? Czy na świecie jest jeszcze miejsce, w którym byłabym szczerze szczęśliwa? Nie zrozumcie mnie źle - interesował się mną chłopak, który pomógł zbawić świat, byłam najlepszą uzdrowicielką, być może przyszłą grupową, ale.. niebezpieczeństwo wydawało się wisieć w powietrzu na cienkiej nici, którą może rozerwać nawet najdelikatniejszy podmuch wiatru. Szłam spokojnie, niespodziewanie upadając na ziemię. Tym, na co nadepnęłam, było ludzkie ciało. Martwe ciało. Zwykle jestem spokojna i opanowana, ale w tamtej chwili zaczęłam wrzeszczeć: po prostu. Gdy krzyk palił moje płuca, a oddech stał się jeszcze mniej spokojny, stanęłam na nogi. Kręciło mi się w głowie, ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Żaden, nawet najbardziej gromki krzyk nie był w stanie odzwierciedlić tego, co czułam w tamtej chwili. Okej, może i wiele razy widziałam martwych ludzi, chociażby na wojnie tytanów. Istniał jednak jeden, najbardziej istotny szczegół, który zapierał dech w moich piersiach. Ofiarą leżącą przede mną, skąpaną w kałuży krwi, była moja matka. Zabrali mnie do uzdrowiska. Role się odwróciły: ja stanowiłam pacjenta, a oni lekarzy. Szamotałam się, więc Gwen przywiązała mnie do łóżka. Słone łzy zamazywały mi cały widok, więc w pewnym momencie po prostu zamknęłam oczy i czułam jedynie ból. Wbili mi jakąś igłę w rękę, na co niemal od razu stałam się senna. Nie chciałam zasypiać, wiedząc, co może się stać - przerażające wizje, nasłane na mnie przez tatę. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, wcale nie śniłam o przyszłości, a o przeszłości. Czułam się lekka jak ptak. Spojrzałam do dołu i.. ja b y ł a m ptakiem. Wyglądałam jak kurczak z głową człowieka. Wiatr nakierował mnie na piaszczyste pustynie, których jasny piasek kontrastował z nocnym, gwieździstym niebem. Wszystko zdawało się być takie.. beztroskie. Spokojne. Niespodziewanie wszystko zastąpiła ciemność. Cały świat wydawał się zanikać, a istniałam jedynie ja i ból. Obudziłam się, ale nie miałam wystarczająco dużo odwagi, by otworzyć oczy. Świadomość, że muszę stanąć twarzą w twarz z rodzeństwem, Panem D. i Chejronem napawiała mnie strachem. Po prostu leżałam i rozmyślałam nad wydarzeniami sprzed kilku dni. Jak gryf dostał się na teren pilnie strzeżony przed potworami? K t o zabił moją matkę i czego od niej chciał? Swój telefon odnalazłam podłączony pod ładowarkę, do gniazdka umiejscowionego tuż nad moim łóżkiem. Uwolniłam sine dłonie od metalowych kajdanek, sięgając po komórkę. Po uruchomieniu jej zauważyłam kilka nieodebranych połączeń od Leo i wiadomość głosową od mamy. Postanowiłam od razu ją odsłuchać. - Kayla.. Kochanie, nie wierz im za wszelką cenę. Świat półbogów nadal nie jest bezpieczny, mogą nastać kolejne naprawdę mroczne czasy.. Miej oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte, córeczko. Powinnaś również wiedzieć, jak wielu rzeczy nie jesteś świadoma. To nie jest takie łatwe, na jakie wygląda. Wiem, o co chodzi w tym wszystkim, wiedziałam niemal od samego początku. Nie powinnam, stanowię zbyt duże zagrożenie, w każdej chwili mogę się wygadać, więc.. Musieli się mnie pozbyć, Kaylo. W tej chwili, gdy to słuchasz, zapewne jestem już martwa, ale.. Chcę, byś wiedziała, że jesteś i zawsze będziesz dla mnie wszystkim, skarbie. Radzę ci pojechać do domu, bo możesz stracić pamiątki po mnie w każdej chwili.. Pomimo tego, iż nagranie się nie skończyło, zaczęłam płakać. T a k bardzo nie słyszałam jej głosu. Może i nie lubiłam swojej mamy, nie chciałam do niej wracać, ale zawsze ją kochałam i nie potrafiłam żyć ze świadomością, że nastał jej koniec. - Nie mogę powiedzieć ci tego w prost, ale przeszukaj moje rzeczy. Miejsca, w które nigdy nie pozwalałam ci zaglądać. Tam znajdziesz odpowiedzi na moje pytania. Nim mama wypowiada ostatnie słowa skierowane do mnie (ostatnie na z a w s z e), chowam twarz w dłoniach. - Kocham cię, córeczko - szepcze, a ja mówię razem z nią: - Kocham cię, mamusiu, pomimo wszystko.. Pomimo tego, że moje słowa wydają się zanikać w ciszy, ja nadal czuję jej bijące serce i matczyne ramiona, czule oplatające moją talię. Rozdział 7 Każdy z nas ma swoje lepsze i gorsze wspomnienia, które powodują fobie. Ja jako siedmioletnia, może ośmioletnia dziewczynka udałam się z moim (już drugim) ojczymem do parku. Zadowolona ze wspólnie spędzonego wieczoru, poszłam na karuzelę, następnie na nią wymiotując. To dlatego właśnie nie chciałam iść z Gwen do wesołego miasteczka. Po siedmiu dniach mojego użalania się nad sobą, leżenia w łóżku i jedzeniu wysokokalorycznych lodów prosto z pudełka, moja ukochana, najmłodsza siostra zaproponowała mi wypad do Nowej Grecji. Rzecz jasna, nie zgodziłam się, ale Gwen to Gwen - zawsze postawi na swoim. Poszłyśmy spacerem, wraz z Willem, Ericem i Sue - naszą nową, uznaną trzy dni temu siostrą. Miała jasne, blond włosy, które lekko kręciły się na końcach i prostą grzywkę, prosto przyciętą nad samymi oczami. Przez swoje szare, burzowe oczy mogłaby uchodzić za córkę Ateny, jednak nie było w nich ani grama mądrości. Susan była moją przyrodnią siostrą, również mającą trzynaście lat. Gdy z kimś rozmawiała, mróżyła oczy, jakby zastanawiając się, czy ktokolwiek jest warty jej uwagi. Jaka szkoda, że rodziny nie można wybierać. Wesołe miasteczko znajdowało się na przedmieściach Nowej Grecji, przed świątyniami. Znajdowały się tam małe budki z popcornem i wielokolorową watą cukrową oraz atrakcje takie jak kolejki górskie, karuzele wyglądające jak filiżanki i wiele, wiele innych. Eric wykupił garść żetonów, a każde z nas zastanawiało się, gdzie pójdziemy najpierw. Will i Eric upierali się przy gokartach, a Gwen i Susan na basenie z kulkami. - Dobra - Will jęknął, stając na drewnianej ławce. Wyglądał jak prezydent, który właśnie wygłasza ważną dla swojego państwa mowę. - Kto jest za super fajowskimi gokartami, podnosi rękę do góry! Decyzja była niezmienna: dwie na dwóch. - Kayla - odparł Eric - przy tobie cała nadzieja. Wybieraj, gokarty czy kulki? Nie lubiłam podejmować decyzji. Zdenerwowana rozejrzałam się po twarzach swojego rodzeństwa: Gwen zachowała spokój, pokrzepiająco się do mnie uśmiechając; Susan uśmiechnęła się chytrze i patrzyła na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym rozliczymy się później; Will nerwowo podskakiwał, wskazując palcem na gokarty, a Eric mu wtórował. - Wiecie co? Te całe wesołe miasteczko to lipa, chodźmy do zoo. - Tak! - wrzasnął Eric, zwracając na siebie uwagę kilku przechodniów. - Chodźmy do zoo, zobaczyć naszą rodzinę! Gwen zmarszczyła brwi. - Jaką rodzinę? - Małpy, rzecz jasna. - Śmiał się z własnego żartu. Przez chwilę przypominał mi Leo, z którym nie odzywałam się już nieco ponad tydzień. Nikt nie lubi mieć styczności z najmroczniejszymi odłamkami swojej przeszłości. Po zakupieniu pięciu biletów, wpatrywaliśmy się w mapkę zoo. - To gdzie idziemy najpierw? - spytałam, spoglądając na resztę. - Po kolei. - Sue wzruszyła ramionami, ruszając przed siebie. Po chwili ruszyliśmy za nią. W pierwszej zagrodzie, podpisanej'' Cervus nippon'', znajdowało się zwierzę wyglądające jak jeleń. To b y ł jeleń. Chyba. - Jeleń wschodni, sika - przeczytał Eric. On jako jedyny z nas nie miał dysleksji, więc mógł bez problemu przeczytać drobny napis. - Kayla - rzekł Eric, klękając przede mną, jakby właśnie mi się oświadczał. - Czy zostaniesz moją siką? - Jasne, że tak! - pisnęłam. Wpadliśmy sobie w ramiona, udając smutek i aktorsko ocierając nieistniejące łzy. Will jednak płakał naprawdę. Ze śmiechu. - Chodźmy dalej - pokręcił głową, niedowierzając naszemu głupiemu zachowaniu. Mam ci przypomnieć, kto lubi obściskiwać się ze swoim chłopakiem w męskiej toalecie, Solace? Od kilku godzin szukaliśmy uwielbianych przez Erica małp. W końcu zmęczona opadłam na plastikową, niewygodną ławkę. - Nie idę dalej - burknęłam. - Nogi mnie bolą. - To był twój pomysł, Montrose. - Will wystawił mi język. - Dobrze wiedziałaś, że Eric jest spragniony kolorowych, pawianich tyłeczków. Gwen cicho parsknęła śmiechem, a Sue wywróciła oczami. Ona chyba jako jedyna nie ogarniała naszego poczucia humoru. - A propo tyłeczków to gdzie twój chłopak, Will? - spytała Susan, a Solace wyraźnie się zmieszał. - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - westchnął. - Pójdę.. poszukać małpy, no wiecie.. Posłałam Sue karcące spojrzenie, na co ta jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. Poszłam za moim bratem, dorównując mu kroku. - Coś się stało? - spytałam, pocieszająco łapiąc go za rękę. - Nie.. To znaczy tak - zmarszczył brwi. Wiedział, że może mi zaufać. - Przepraszam, że tak na ciebie naskoczyłem, gdy nie było cię na ognisku. Też masz prawo do miłości. Kiwnęłam głową. - Hej, też mam problemy sercowe - rzekł Eric. - Jakie? - zachichotałam. - Moja foczka się do mnie nie odzywa.. Myślę, że ma okres, bo zwykle to nie może wytrzymać beze mnie ani minuty.. - Ani po prostu nie chce oglądać twojej parszywej twarzy. - Susan momentalnie pojawiła się przy nas. - Idziemy dalej? - Gdzie Gwen? - Rzuciłam pytanie, na co Sue jedynie kpiąco się uśmiechnęła. I nagle na myśl nasunęło mi się niepokojące pytanie: co jeśli Susan maczała palce w ataku na Nową Grecję? Rozdział 8 Ze snu wybudziło mnie uderzenie prosto w twarz. Złapałam się za piekące miejsce, zabijając w myślach tego, kto odważył się to zrobić. Po otworzeniu oczu, ujrzałam Gwen. - Wstawaj - warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Nie ma czasu na żarty, Kayla, Chejron wzywa wszystkich uzdrowicieli do Wielkiego Domu. Złapała mnie za rękę. Biegłyśmy za naszym rodzeństwem, a gdy znaleźliśmy się w Wielkim Domu, drzwi otworzył nam Pan D. O dziwo, nie rzucił on żadnej sarkastycznej uwagi, nie przekręcił naszych imion, wyglądał na po raz pierwszy przejętego losem herosów. Na skórzanej kanapie, leżał blady chłopak. Miał jasne, blond włosy, a jego okulary z cienkimi oprawkami zsunęły mu się na nos. Jego twarz była cała poraniona, a spod koszulki sączyła się krew. - Już czas. - Rzekł Pan D., na co stojący nieopodal Chejron, z zastanowieniem kiwnął głową. - Chcą naszej krwi. To niedorzeczne! - wrzasnęła Piper McLean, z hukiem otwierając drzwi. Spiorunowała nas wzrokiem, po chwili zatrzymując się na rannym chłopaku, którego nieudolnie usiłowaliśmy uleczyć. - Czy to.. - Tak, Pipes - odparł Chejron, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. - To Jason Grace. Córka Afrodyty zaniosła się szlochem, a ja nagle zrozumiałam jedno. Po naszej ostatniej rozmowie w uzdrowisku, Jason zrozumiał. Wiedział, że jesteśmy zagrożeni. Najgorsza była świadomość, że to przeze mnie wiedział o możliwości istnienia bogów innej mitologii. Co, jeżeli to przeze mnie został zaatakowany? Co, jeżeli będę następna? - Kaylo.. - zaczął centaur, a ja spojrzałam na niego przerażonym spojrzeniem. - Zapraszam cię na górę. Zdaje mi się, że musimy porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Zaprowadził mnie do pokoju, w którym nigdy jeszcze nie byłam. Pomieszczenie było małe, a jego ściany pomalowano na jasnożółty odcień. Panele, starannie wyłożone na podłodze, cicho skrzypiały. W kącie pokoju postawiono półkę z książkami, a obok niej: fotel, drewnianą komodę i łóżko. - To mój pokój - odchrząknął. - Mieści się pan na tym łóżku? - Uniosłam brwi. - Nie wszystko jest takie oczywiste, jak ci się wydaje, Kaylo. Usiądź. Spełniłam polecenie Chejrona, następnie wsłuchując się w jego słowa. - Wiem, że jesteś świadoma zagrożenia. Myślę, że atak gryfa w Nowej Grecji był tylko początkiem, zalążkiem wielkiej wojny. Jason doskonale o tym wiedział, więc postawili go sobie na cel ataku. Ty również wiesz, więc musisz na siebie uważać. Nie opuszczaj granic Obozu Herosów.. Twoja matka również wiedziała, Kaylo. Ostatnie zdanie było niczym sen. Nie zastanawiałam się, jak umarła mama, ale do głowy by mi nie przyszło, żeby była powiązana z innym, obcym światem. - Apollo może zsyłać na ciebie różne wizje przyszłości. Jeżeli tylko coś ci się przyśni, natychmiast mi o tym powiedz. Jednak nie może wiedzieć o tym nikt oprócz nas i Pana D, rozumiesz? Wiedza jest niebezpieczna. Muszę milczeć. M i l c z e ć. Płomienie ogniska nie osiągały nawet metra. Jego płomienie były ciemnofioletowe, co wskazywało na kiepski nastrój Obozowiczów. Kiedyś kochałam ogniska. Nic już nie będzie wieczne. Śpiewaliśmy piosenkę o tym, jak babcia zakłada zbroję, wyglądając naprawdę markotnie. Trwała żałoba. Trwała żałoba, której byłam przyczyną. Gdy Obozem wstrząsnął wybuch, a gwiazdy nieba złączyły się w ludzkie ciało, wcale nie byłam zaskoczona. Bo wojna zaczęła się już dawno. Rozdział 9 Niebo wydawało się pękać: na jego środku utworzyła się długie, krzywe zarysowanie. Świat jakby umarł, przepełniony pustką. Nawet kilka metrów dalej słyszałam bicie serc Obozowiczów: setek serc, niewinnych, umierających dusz. Ziemia zaczęła się trząść, upadłam na kolana. Nieoczekiwanie nastała długa, bezgraniczna cisza, przerywana nierównymi, płytkimi oddechami. Za ogniskiem stała wysoka, szczupła kobieta. Miała granatową, pokrytą świetlistymi gwiazdami skórę oraz długie, czarne włosy, ciemne niczym noc. Jej śnieżnobiałe zęby przywodziły na myśl wybuch galaktyki. Ubrana była w biostonosz od bikini i spódniczkę. W jej ciemnoniebieskich oczach odbijały się jaskrawooranżowe płomienie ogniska. Świdrowała Obozowiczów groźnym spojrzeniem, wydawając się kogoś szukać. - Egipska bogini nieba, Nut. - Rzekł Chejron, nisko się kłaniając. - Ale Chejronie.. - szepnęła Annabeth. Po raz pierwszy widziałam którąkolwiek córkę Ateny, która nie miała o czymś pojęcia. Centaur uciszył ją gestem ręki. - Przybywam, by uznać moją córkę. - Oznajmiła bogini. Głos miała ciepły, a zarazem chłodny jak letni wieczór. Cisza ogarnęła nas swoimi ramionami. Nikt nie odważył się odezwać, poprosić o wyjaśnienia. Wzrok Nut zatrzymał się tuż nad moją głową. Spojrzałam tam, a to, co dostrzegłam, przyprawiło mnie o mdłości i zawroty głowy - tysiące, być może i miliony gwiazd, wirujących w kółko, dookoła grafitowego kawałka nieba. Na nim natomiast lśniło słońce. - Przywitajmy Kaylę Montrose. Córkę Apolla - boga słońca o oraz Nut - boginię nocy. Okazało się, że nie jestem tylko herosem - jestem grecko-egipską boginią. Jestem pionkiem w wojnie, która wkrótce ma nadejść. - Zapewne kojarzysz Wielką Dziewiątkę starożytnego Egiptu - odparł Chejron, gdy siedziałam na kanapie w Wielkim Domu. Domagałam się wyjaśnień i miałam je uzyskać. - W jej skład wchodzą Horus, Szu, Tefnut, Geb, Nut, Seth, Neftys, Ozyrys oraz Izyda. Związany jest z nimi również syn Izydy - Horus. Zawarli oni pakt, iż każdy z nich ma posiadać dziecko z greckim bogiem, by.. no wiesz, osłabić pozycję tych rzymskich. Nie wiem, jak możesz mieć tylko trzynaście lat, a tym bardziej nie wiem, czy jako córka bogów będziesz żyć wiecznie, ale.. Jesteś pierwszą, którą odnaleźliśmy, Kaylo. I z pewnością nie jedyną. Pomyślałam o tym, ile rzeczy nie doceniałam. Miałam rodzeństwo, spokojne jak na herosa życie, zagwarantowaną przyszłość w Nowej Grecji, talent do uzdrowicielstwa i pisania.. Ile chwil zmarnowałam? Gdybym była świdoma tego, ile złego ma nastać, żyłabym o wiele lepiej. Nie miałam siły, by płakać. Po prostu wpatrywałam się w tańczące, oranżowe płomienie w kominku, trzymając w dłoniach kubek gorącej herbaty. - Nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć. - Inni zasługują na to, żeby zdawać sobie sprawę z zagrożenia. - Nie siej paniki. - Warknął Chejron przez zaciśnięte zęby. I wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że on wiedział, że jestem córką Nut. I przez ten cały czas robił dobrą minę do złej gry. Ile jeszcze kłamstw przed nami zatajał? - Dobrze by było, gdybyś podszkoliła swoje umiejętności w walce mieczem. I.. Och, na śmierć zapomniałem. Ostatnio przyszedł do ciebie list. - Wyjął z szuflady kopertę, zdobioną w złociste wzory. - Twoje rodzeństwo dostanie podobne. Dobrej nocy, Kaylo. Jestem nocą, Chejronie. A noc nigdy nie jest dobra. Nazajutrz obudziła mnie cisza - bezdenna. Zegar na ścianie wskazywał godzinę dziesiątą. Mojego rodzeństwa nie było w domku. Zdziwiona wstałam, by się ubrać. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam karteczkę przyklejoną do ściany. Kaylo! Musieliśmy wybrać się do uzdrowiska. Postanowiliśmy, że potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Miłego snu! Eric i spółka Głośno westchnęłam, przypominając sobie o kopercie, którą wczoraj podarował mi Chejron. Musiało być to pilne, skoro taki list dostało każde z rodzeństwa. Rozerwałam cienki papier, wpatrując się w treść listu. Starannym pismem napisane było: Kochana Córciu! Gdzie Olimp ładny jest I zginie Bądź odrodzi się miłość Ożenię się z Dafne I oni to goście. Pozdro, tata Świadomość, że mój tata ma brać ślub ze swoją mitologiczną miłością była.. co najmniej dziwna. Czy będą teraz jak Hades i Persefona - zamieszkają w pałacu jako małżeństwo? Czy zyskam drugą matkę? Nie wiem dlaczego, ale do moich myśli wkradł się Nico di Angelo. On przecież przeżywał dokładnie to samo. Być może za figurką, którą zawsze nosi w kieszeni, kryje się coś jeszcze? Jestem córką Apolla i Nut. Jestem boginią, choć jeszcze wczoraj rano byłam zwykłą Kaylą Montrose. Nagle naszła mnie niepokojąca myśl - moja mama, tak naprawdę nie była moją matką. Nienawidziła mnie, bo musiała się mną opiekować. Wszystko nagle zaczęło układać się w logiczną całość. Nigdy więcej treningów z Percym Jacksonem - nigdy! Po wybraniu dla mnie miecza - niedługiego, lekko lśniącego w słońcu, zaczęliśmy walkę. Sięgałam mu zaledwie do klatki piersiowej, a w dodatku on miał o wiele większe doświadczenie. Musiało to wyglądać co najmniej śmiesznie. Uczył mnie przeróżnych uników. Zachowywał się tak, jakby moje wczorajsze uznanie nie miało miejsca. Czemu ja nie potrafię zapominać tak łatwo? Rozdział 10 Czułam się, jakby cały świat robiłby sobie ze mnie żarty. Mój tata zrobił bachora egipskiej bogini nieba, jestem nieśmiertelna, moja matka nie jest moją matką, Leo zaczął uważać mnie za wybryk natury.. Myślałam, że dzisiejszy dzień nie może być gorszy. Byłam w błędzie. Pamiętam, jak kiedyś kochałam obozowe ogniska i panującą przy nim atmosferę. Teraz jednak siedziałam w kącie, z nikim nie rozmawiając, nie piekąc pianek, nie śpiewając. Wydawało mi się, że od czasu mojego drugiego uznania, przestałam uchodzić za córkę Apolla. Widziałam, jak ludzie na mnie patrzyli. Wszyscy wiedzieli. Cała Nowa Grecja była świadoma, że Kayla Montrose jest boginią. Miałam ochotę umrzeć. Niestety, nigdy tego nie doświadczę. Przez całe swoje życie uciekałam przed śmiercią. Bałam się tego, co jest po niej. Teraz, gdy wiem, gdzie trafi moja dusza i jestem na tyle odważna, by stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz, wyszło na jaw, że będę żyła wiecznie. Z a w s z e. Jestem równie potężna jak Apollo, mogę mieć dzieci ze śmiertelnikami, zapewne potrafię zmieniać swój wygląd i skrywam w sobie jeszcze jakieś inne dary. Skoro jestem silniejsza od nich wszystkich herosów razem wziętych, czemu pozwalam sobą pomiatać? Pozbawiona humoru, ruszyłam w kierunku swojego domku. W drodze naszły mnie pewne przemyślenia: może teraz jest właściwy moment, by stać się potężniejszą wersją siebie samej? Pobiegłam do Domku 20. Kiedyś słyszałam, że każda cegła tego domku jest zaczarowana. Zamieszkiwały w nim bowiem dzieci Hekate - bogini magii. Budowla miała ciemnofioletowe, gładkie ściany, na których gdzieniegdzie poprzyklejano małe gwiazdki. Jej drzwi były wysokie i potężne, pomalowane lśniąco srebrną farbą. Obok schodów stały dolniczki, w których posadzono róże o wielobarwnych, tęczowych płatkach. Niepewnie zapukałam do drzwi, a po krótkiej chwili otworzyła mi wysoka, szczupła dziewczyna. Mogła mieć maksymalnie szesnaście lat. Miała mlecznobiałą cerę i blond włosy, nieco ciemniejsze od moich. W jej oczach wydawała się tlić iskierka czarów. - Hej - uśmiechnęła się. - Jesteś Kayla, prawda? Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Margaret, córka Hekate. - Tak, super. - Starałam się uśmiechnąć i być miłą. - Słuchaj, czy mogłabym skorzystać z waszej biblioteczki? Potrzebuję kilku czarów. - Och.. Myślę, że tak. Chodź! - Przepuściła mnie w drzwiach. Znajdowałyśmy się w pomieszczeniu, które było nieco większe niż salon w domku Apolla. Ściany pokoju wyglądały tak samo jak te na zewnątrz. Całe pomieszczenie okalały ciemnobrązowe regały,na których poustawiano przeróżne książki o magii. Domek nie posiadał okien. Jedyne światło dawała mała lampka, postawiona na jednym z regałów. W powietrzu unosił się zapach kadzidła. - Rozgość się. - Margaret po raz kolejny się uśmiechnęła. - Ja zaraz wracam. - Mówiąc to, dosłownie przeszła przez ścianę. Czary tego miejsca były niesamowite. Westchnęłam, rozglądając się po zbiorze powieści. Jeżeli zamierzałam znaleźć to, czego szukam, musiałam się pośpieszyć. Niedługo skończy się ognisko i do domku 20 wróci Lou Ellen - grupowa, która nie byłaby zbytnio zadowolona z mojej obecności. Szukałam książki, którą chciałam, okropnie długo. Gdy przyszło mi na myśl, że będę musiała poszukać jej w bibliotece należącej do dzieci Ateny, wróciła Margaret. - I jak? - Spytała. - Masz to, czego szukasz? - Niestety nie.. - Odparłam z wyczuwalnym zrezygnowaniem w głosie. - Słuchaj, Kayla.. - Maggie zniżyła ton swojego głosu do szeptu. - Domyślam się, jaką książkę chcesz dostać. Margaret podeszła do jednego z regałów, sięgając po jedną zakurzoną powieść. Gdy tylko trzymała ją w dłoniach, półka obładowana tomikami magii odsunęła się na bok, jakby kompletnie nic nie ważyła. Moim oczom ukazał się mały, ciasny pokoik, którego ściany zostały obładowane książkami w ciemnych okładkach. Po chwili wahania weszłam do środka małego magazynku, a Maggie pstryknęła palcami, na co półka za mną się zasunęła. Znajdowałam się w niezwykle ciasnym pokoju, tak małym, że nie mogłam nawet wyciągnąć całej ręki. Usłyszałam jedynie głos Margaret: - Powodzenia. Po kilku minutach odnalazłam książkę o tematyce, której szukałam. Nie była to jednak zwykła powieść - opisywała to, jak można sprawdzić swoje magiczne umiejętności. Nie miałam pojęcia, czemu taka literatura znajdowała się w bibliotece dzieci Hekate na dziale zakazanym. Wracałam do swojego domku późnym wieczorem. Odkąd wyszło na jaw, że moja matka jest boginią nocy, miałam miejszą ochotę na sen. Właściwie to wcale go nie potrzebowałam. Postanowiłam, że spędzę czas w swoim żywiole. Udałam się do lasu i wdrapałam na drzewo. Usiadłam na niskiej, ale grubej gałęzi, obserwując Obóz szykujący się do snu. Zastanawiałam się, jaka przyszłość mnie czeka. Czy jako bogini mogłabym znaleźć się w mitach lub wrócić na Manhattan i zakochać się w śmiertelniku? M a n h a t t a n. Mieszkałam tam z rodziną. Czemu wspomnienia o nich wydawają mi się tak odległe? Jak poradzili sobie ze śmiercią matki? Postanowiłam, że muszę napisać do nich list. Pisząc opowiadania słowa układało mi się bezproblemowo, jednak gdy doszło do tego, że musiałam ubrać w kilka pustych wyrazów swoją żałobę.. Ta kobieta chroniła mnie, bym nie znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie. Umarła, bo kryła moją potęgę. Choć drżały mi dłonie, zaczęłam pisać. Kochany tato! Chcę, byś zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo chciałabym cofnąć się w czasie. Ponownie znaleźć się w rodzinnym domu, w którym czekałeś Ty, Jared, Lucy, Olivier i mama. Nie potrafię przyjąć do świadomości, jak bardzo się za mnie poświęciła. Żałuję każdego złego słowa, które do niej wypowiedziałam. Wyszło na jaw, że jestem nieśmiertelna, tato. Moją matką jest Nut, egipska bogini nieba, a ojcem Apollo. Nie traktuję ich jednak na poważnie - w moim sercu zawsze istniejecie tylko Wy. Kocham Was do bólu. Każdego z osobna. Przepraszam, że się urodziłam i teraz musicie przeze mnie cierpieć. Starajcie się żyć dalej. Nie stójcie w miejscu. Wasza Kayla Czy to zrozumiałe, że zaczęłam płakać? Może już nie mam na imię Kayla. Może dadzą mi nowe, boskie imię, z którym spokojne będę mogła pojawić się w mitach? Kayla Montrose. Brzmi zbyt.. amerykańsko. Parsknęłam cichym śmiechem, co brzmiało wyjątkowo żałośnie. Moje rozmyślania przerwało jaskrawozielone światło, które rozświetliło ciemność Obozu Herosów. Wszyscy natychmiast wybiegli ze swoich domków. Na środku zbiegowiska leżała Rachel Dare, wygłaszająca przepowiednię. - Gdzie Olimp w mroku skąpany Pakt dopilnowany Czarów posąg szklany Wstaną z popiołów odrodzeni Bogowie zagubieni Wielka Dziewiątka Końca świata cząstka, Wyniszczy ich prawda, Zgładzi pieśń wyśpiewana Życia i śmierci. Tęcza wyblakła Na niebie zalśni, Niebo nicość pochłonie, Nunc autem Tamtej nocy śniła mi się kobieta o czarnych, wielkich skrzydłach, odziana w ciemną szatę, z zawojem wokół twarzy i wieńcem z maków na głowie. * Przestałam spać i jeść. W dzień spacerowałam po lesie, wpatrywałam się w taflę jeziora lub chodziłam pieszo do świątyni taty na przedmieściach Nowej Grecji. Noce spędzałam na polanie, umiejscowionej w głębi lasu. Brałam ze sobą granatowy, ciepły śpiwór, kładłam się na nim i godzinami podziwiałam gwiazdy. Czy tak właśnie spędzę resztę swojego wiecznego życia? Jednego wieczora dołączył do mnie Leo Valdez. - Hej - przywitał się. Nie miałam zamiaru mu odpowiadać. Odepchnął mnie za to, kim naprawdę jestem. - Przepraszam za wszystko, Kay. Naprawdę. Ja po prostu.. Liczyłem na coś więcej. Potem okazało się, że jesteś nieśmiertelną grecko-egipską boginią. Postaw się na moim miejscu. Tak naprawdę wcześniej nie zastanawiałam się, jak musi czuć się Leo. Teraz jednak byłam pewna, że ostatnie wydarzenia złamały serce nie tylko mi. Położył się obok mnie. Razem wpatrywaliśmy się w drobne gwiazdy, lśniące na grafitowym niebie świetlistym blaskiem. - Wiem, że to dziwne - odparł w pewnym momencie - ale gdy byłem mały, myślałem, że gwiazdy to bogowie. No, wiesz, tamta gwiazda to Allah, tamta to Jezus, tamta to Zeus i tak dalej.. - Ciekawe, którą z tych gwiazd jestem ja. - Westchnęłam. - Tamtą - pokazał mi tą największą i najbardziej lśniącą. - Wiesz, Montrose, twój ojciec musiał być złodziejem, bo ukradł wszystkie gwiazdy i umieścił je w twoich oczach. Parsknęłam cichym śmiechem. - Wszystko, co się ostatnio wydarzyło, jest winą gwiazd - zmarszczyłam brwi, patrząc się na syna Hefajstosa tak, jakbym oczekiwała od niego odpowiedzi. - To okropne. - Hej, przecież byłem dzieckiem, to nie jest prawdziwe. - Zaśmiał się, na co zgromiłam go wzrokiem. - Ale mogłoby być, Leo. Co wtedy? Nie oczekiwałam od niego odpowiedzi, jednak po chwili usłyszałam jego głos. ''- Wtedy moglibyśmy być razem.'' Rozdział 11 Rzadko bywały dni, przez które byłam sama w Domku Apolla. Następnego dnia moje rodzeństwo wyjechało na szkolenia medyczne do szpitala w Nowej Grecji, a ci, którzy mieli uzdrowicielstwo w małym palcu, udali się na mecz koszykówki. Nie przepadałam za sportem i nie miałam ochoty na naukę rzeczy, które mam opanowane najlepiej ze wszystkich, więc postanowiłam zostać w Obozie Herosów. Poćwiczyłam nieco grę na fortepianie i pomogłam Chejronowi w planowaniu zbliżającego się pojedynku łucznictwa. Centaur wyraźnie ucieszył się z ofiarowanego mu przeze mnie wsparcia. W rytmie piosenki Centuries, autorstwa zespołu Fall Out Boy, szkicowaliśmy wstępne rysunki tarczy. Rachel Dare oznajmiła, że z chęcią postara się, aby były bardziej dopracowane. Wszystkie dzieci Apolla darzyły Wyrocznię przyjaznymi stosunkami. Rachel siadała przy naszym stoliku w pawilonie jadalnym, czasem nawet spała w Domku Apolla. Była jak nasza siostra. Gdy piosenka zmieniła się na Young Volcanoes, a my zaczęliśmy podśpiewywać pod nosem, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Po chwili progi Wielkiego Domu przekroczyła Annabeth Chase. Zmierzyła nas spojrzeniem, zatrzymując się na mnie, po chwili wybuchając perlistym śmiechem. - Widzę, że Kayla postanowiła zacząć współpracować. Chejronie, czy mogę porozmawiać z nią w cztery oczy? - Centaur delikatnie skinął głową, a córka Ateny wyszła ze mną z domku. Zastanawiałam się, czy naprawdę byłam taka w oczach innych ludzi. W końcu zawsze pracowałam ciężko w uzdrowisku, nie dopuszczałam do siebie niczyjej pomocy i ignorowałam nawet swoją siostrę Gwen, uważając ją za wariatkę. Nigdy nie zastanawiałam się, jak czują się inni. Czy przez ten cały czas widziałam jedynie czubek własnego nosa? - Pamiętasz zaświadczenie o ślubie Dafne i Apolla? Cóż, przyjżałam mu się bliżej i zauważyłam coś niepokojącgo.. Spójrz sama. Gdy odczytasz co drugie słowo i poprawisz je gramatycznie.. Kochana Córciu! Gdzie Olimp '''ładny jest I '''zginie Bądź odrodzi '''się miłość Ożenię '''się '''z Dafne I '''oni '''to goście. Pozdro, tata '''Córka Olimpu zginie. Odrodzą się oni. * Gdy wróciłam do Wielkiego Domu, czekała na mnie jeszcze gorsza informacja od poprzedniej. - Nico zgodził się towarzyszyć ci w podróży do twojego śmiertelniczego domu, Kaylo. Zmarszczyłam brwi, nie pojmując jego słów. Serce waliło mi niemiłosiernie mocno, a w dodatku łupało mi w głowie. Nie mogłam przyswoić sobie myśli, że mogłabym zobaczyć tatę, przytulić Jareda, Oliviera i Lucy.. - Ale.. Jak? - Jesteś boginią. Czeka cię ogromna odpowiedzialność i mnóstwo zmian, więc dobrze by było, gdybyś pogodziła się z przeszłością i zabrała swoje rzeczy. Wróćcie jutro rano i zairyfonujcie, gdy już będziecie na miejscu. W tamtej chwili obsydianowe oczy Nica di Angelo, przeszywające moją duszę na wskroś, wydwaały się być najmniejszym problemem. * Mam na imię Kayla. Mam trzynaście lat, denerwujące rodzeństwo i życie mnie nienawidzi. Z wzajemnością. Jestem nieśmiertelną boginią, będę musiała uratować świat. Wybaczcie, ale nie mam czasu na długie, interesujące wstępy. Właśnie goni mnie olbrzymia, czerwona krowa, więc.. Wszystko zaczęło się od niego. - Nienawidzę słońca. - Warknął. Był to bardzo upalny dzień. - Uważaj na słowa, di Angelo. - Fuknęłam. Mój ojciec to typ piszący haiku i jeżdżący słoneczną bryką. Leci na niego wiele lasek. Ma wiele kochanek i kochanków.. Fuj. Nico był chłopiec o czarnej aurze, czarnych włosach, czarnych oczach, ubranym w czarne ubrania, a wiadomo, że czarny przyciąga promienie słoneczne. Jednak nie o to chodzi. Nico narzekając na słońce zdenerwował mojego ojca, który postanowił nasłać na nas stado swoich czerwonych, spasionych krów. Z oddali słychać było głośne muu!, a na pobliskim bilbordzie zauważyłam coś, co mogło uratować naszą dwójkę. - Patrz! - krzyknęłam, wskazując palcem na bilbord. Widniał tam napis: WSZYSTKIE PANIE KOCHAJĄ LEO. Było to zabawne, nawet bardzo, ale Nico się nie zaśmiał. Nigdy nie widziałam jego uśmiechu, choć starałam się (w miarę własnych możliwości) rozśmieszać go na wszelkie sposoby. Nawet gdy przebywał z Willem, nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Przebiegliśmy przez ulicę. Syn Hadesa był ode mnie o wiele szybszy. - Muuuuu! Cicho pisnęłam, przewracając się o własne nogi. Tak, o własne nogi. Dobrze przeczytałeś. Nico obejrzał się za mną. Nie mogłam wstać. Moja łydka krwawiła, a w dodatku rozdarłam sobie nowe dżinsy. Oszacowałam, że rana będzie goiła się cztery dni. Wystarczy odkazić, założyć opatrunek. Pestka. Pomimo to piekło jak chole.. - Dasz radę iść? - spytał. Jasne, nie widać, jak biegnę? Pokręciłam przecząco głową. Odziedziczyłam po tatusiu mówienie nawet najbardziej chamskiej prawdy. Krwiożercze muu skłoniło mnie jednak do podniesienia swojego półboskiego zadka ze środka jezdni. Starałam się biec za Nico. Okropnie przy tym utykałam. Przeklinałam samą siebie w myślach za to, że jestem taką łamagą. - Zapamiętaj. Nigdy nie wyzywaj słońca. - Pokręciłam głową. I oto zalewie kilka metrów od nas stał Leo Valdez, czyli trzecia najbardziej denerwująca osoba, jaką znam. Ja oczywiście zasługuję na pierwsze miejsce. Leo, jak to Leo, ubrudzony był smarem. Ubrany był w białą, wymiętą koszulę, czarne spodnie i jakieś buty. Nie zdążyłam spojrzeć. - Tato! Tato! Tatusiu! - Wrzeszczałam do słońca. Ludzie zapewne mieli niezłą rozrywkę. Krowy o czerwonym zadku goniące nastolatków, którzy wyglądali jakby uciekali z psychiatryka. Super sprawa. - Tatusiu, Apollinie, błagam! ZABIERZ TE KROWY! Byłam zmęczona i wyczerpana. Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to chłodny uścisk na moim przegubie i bezgraniczna ciemność. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach